


Feelings

by yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian/pseuds/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian
Summary: Cory's feelings are eating him alive





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> right well this is basically a nory version of a fic i've already written but like i kinda felt like adding my input
> 
> (PSA i canny write for shit)

     Cory’s pretty sure he loves Naveed. Every fucking thing Naveed does just sends Cory into overdrive. Once Naveed kissed him, Cory’s senses about Naveed had been heightened and there’s just something about Naveed right now that’s making Cory wild. It’s not even like Naveed’s doing anything, the pair of them are just sat in biology together, but Cory just feels suddenly aware of every movement Naveed makes next to him and it’s taking him every bone in his body to try to pay attention to Mr Hyatt, not that it’s working. It’s just everything about Naveed, every time they’re having a chat and Cory can barely even tell what they’re talking about because he’s there. His best mate. Naveed fucking Haider is right there in front of him and all he wants to do is fucking kiss him and tell him how he feels and just be with him. Together.

     Cory doesn’t know how much longer he can take being around Naveed. He doesn’t think he can trust himself. He takes a deep breath, anything to try to numb himself from his feelings towards the lad barely inches away. He could reach out and fucking touch him if he wanted. He wouldn’t. He really did want to. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t anyway, Naveed didn’t want anyone to know he was gay and even though their mates weren’t always the smartest Cory knows they’d realise. So he sits there, waiting for this hour to end because it’s torturous for him.

      And suddenly he doesn’t know what he’s doing but his mouth is disconnecting himself from his brain and even though he’s trying to shut up and he’s really fucking trying because he knows what’s about to happen and it can’t. He can’t ruin everything.

“Naveed there’s something I’ve gotta say to you after this, okay?” Cory rushes, not being able to hear anything but the blood pumping in his ears, not that he cares, all he cares about is trying to shut himself up because evidently his heart’s taken control of his mouth and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

     Naveed nods, looking a mixture of confused and scared. Cory can’t even meet his friend’s eye so just stares at the floor, terrified for what’s going to happen later. He knows Naveed used to like him but that means nothing now. He’s probably got over it. Definitely in fact.

     And that’s when the bell rings. Cory’s fucking shitting it. He doesn’t want to lose his friend but he needs to say it. This has been eating him alive and he needs it to be out in the open. He drags Naveed to the changing rooms because he knows they’ll be free and before he knows it his heart’s in charge.

“Right Naveed ever since that kiss my life has been completely different. I like you. A lot. And you know what I think I might be slightly in love with you, not that it matters because I know you probably don’t feel the same anymore but I just needed to tell you because I’m so fucking sick of hiding it and you deserve to know,” Cory says quickly, not pausing for breath throughout all of this.

“Fuckin hell mate,” Naveed breathes, nearly speechless at his friend’s outburst.

     Mate. Fucking mate. That word. That word that’s twisting in Cory like a knife because that word just reaffirms what he’s been thinking all this time. He’s never gonna get the guy he wants. He tries and fails to find words and instead just moves his mouth silently. Fuck. He was Cory Wilson. He always had the right words. He could charm anyone, but now he just can’t think of anything to say. Not even the right words at this point, just any words. Something to fill the awkward silence that was developing between them.

“Fuck it,” Cory hears, before noticing the figure of Naveed bridging the gap between them.

     And that’s when it happens. Naveed presses his lips against Cory’s and he’s not sure he’s ever felt so many emotions all at once. Because it’s Naveed. Because this time he knows he wants it and it just feels so right. Naveed’s with him and kissing him and it’s sweet. Because that’s what Naveed is. Sweet. It’s everything Cory imagined from kissing Naveed. Naveed pulls away, leaving Cory desperate for more.

     Cory pulls Naveed closer by the lapels of his blazer and their lips collide once more. Now this is what Cory had been dreaming of ever since that day. Naveed has never been closer to him, his hands are in Cory’s hair and he just wants them to be everywhere. He wants to explore every part of him, find out everything. But he also wants to stay in this moment forever. Doesn’t want to have to be away from Naveed ever again. Just wants to stay as they are now. Perfectly together. Fitting together without complications, without pressures, nothing holding them back.

     Just Cory and Naveed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yous didn't hate this too much


End file.
